Fly with Me
by RomanceAnd2ndChances
Summary: Rachel is having a horrible day at school, So to make her feel better she goes to her favorite spot to see the New York Lights. Little did she know that Finn was trying to find a way to tell her how he feels. Will he be able to tell her how he feels or wi


Rachel Barbra Berry just couldn't stand another day at Matt Hall Bronx High School anymore. Besides people making fun of her last name and her so called big nose; today just didn't go the way she wanted it to go. Instead she had the total opposite day. Rachel's Yellow Oxford Blouse just got covered in her favorite blue pen. It spread all of her blouse, like fire eating up the dry land on a summer day. To everyone around her, it was just a stain. But To Rachel, it was the biggest stain in the history of her life. On top of her embarrassment of her pen exploding on her, that's not all that made her day any worse. Rachel's eight grade crush, Ian Summer just asked Tanya Leslie to be his girlfriend and of course she said yes. It just wasn't fair to others who had their eyes on the couple. She always wanted Ian to notice her, but it's not like the most popular guy in school could noticed a pop star in process of having her name in the lights.

Rachel let out a sigh as she looking down at her plaid green skirt. She looked back up to see a thousand or more lights shine out towards her. Rachel couldn't help but smile from seeing the New York City lights. Just seeing the lights made her feel like she was free from all the drama in her life. Plus she was a sucker for the city lights.

While Rachel continued to look down at the New York lights, she didn't notice that there was someone else nearby. Finn Hudson was there… watching her from the distance. He wasn't stalking her but he did have feelings for her. The one problem is Finn didn't know how to tell her. He's not your typical guy at school. In fact Finn doesn't have the same hobbies as all the other guys in his school. What Finn loves to do best is fixing engines. The good thing about Matt Hall Bronx High School is that they have a workshop for students who are studying to become engineers. That's how Finn found Rachel. He still remembers the first day he meet her, like it just happen yesterday. Finn was making his way up towards the workshop for another car's engine fix up, when he overheard Rachel singing in a nearby piano room. Rachel's voice was amazing and Finn couldn't help it but have a crush on her. The Dilemma is, every time Finn did try to talk to her, he just couldn't seemed to able to start a conversation with her, without either babbling or saying hum. And then from being embarrass, he would make up an excuses to leave. Finn just didn't think he would be able to tell it to her face about his feelings. That was until yesterday, when Rachel's twin sisters Selena and Elena give him the encouragement to come up to her and tell her how he felt. This is the main reason why Finn was here tonight.

As Finn continued to admire Rachel from behind her, Rachel had a gut feeling that someone was watching her. She could feel the person's eyes burning at the back of her head. She started to hear their footsteps coming towards her direction. Rachel was worried that the person was coming towards her would harm her. She hoped it was homeless person asking for money than a stalker. Rachel has been told by her fathers that "Stalkers" watch their victims every move, waiting for them to be alone at night with no one around to help them. If it is a "Stalker"; they now have a good chance to kidnap her and having their way with her. Especially since Rachel doesn't have a way to protect herself, unless she called 991 from her cell phone. Rachel's body started to shake as she thought of all the horrible things her stalker can do to her. Then all of a sudden, Rachel continued to hear the person's footsteps coming towards her. Rachel was afraid to turn around and make eye contact with her stalker. Each step the person takes, made her heart beat faster than ever.

"Great, I guess my day can get worse than it is." Rachel said towards herself with sarcasm while she waited for the person to attack her.

The person's appeared from the corner of Rachel's left eye. She didn't brother to move from where she was; instead she decided to look out towards the New York Lights. In her mind she was praying that the person here would not hurt her. Or worse kill her.

Rachel's breathing didn't come back together until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rachel." The boy said with nervousness.

Rachel turned towards the person with relief. Right there next to her was Finn Hudson. She just gave him a huge smile and thanked the world that it wasn't a killer on the loose.

"What are you doing here? You know it's not safe for a girl your age to be out here alone at nighttime." Finn said with concern as he sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel smiled disappeared into a frown before responding with attitude, "I was fine until you got here."

Finn knew that he started out the conversation wrong foot with Rachel and was about it run away. But a part of him decided to continue his quest.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I promise I won't laugh." he said towards her with concern.

Rachel was depressed but glad that Finn was here, trying his best to comfort her. She wasn't sure if she can tell him how she felt. Plus she wasn't that close to him. But she was willing to give it a shot. After all, she didn't really have that many friends to talk to in school.

"You promise you won't laugh Finn?" Rachel said with insecurity.

Finn looks at Rachel with a shock expression on his face before saying, "You remember my name?"

"Of course I would know you name. Everyone at school says that you're the next best engineer in New York." Rachel said with a smile

Finn gave Rachel a smile before responding," And I heard you're a great singer."

Rachel gave out a sigh before responding," It's too bad I can't seem to be able to get my crush to notice me."

Finn couldn't believe Rachel's statement. It made him feel sad to see that Rachel couldn't see how beautiful she truly is. So what if Ian didn't noticed her? To him, she is special. But that's not all Finn was feeling. He was also disappointed that Rachel couldn't see how much he loves her. Somehow Finn knows that he has to show her how beautiful she is. Plus he needed to show Rachel, how much he really cared for her. The question is, how can you make a girl notice you?

"Rachel, you are way too beautiful for him. So what if he is the most popular boy at school. You are worth more than any guy. Plus there is the saying; there is more fish in the sea than you can ever know. And who knows. Maybe the person who is meant to be with you, could be closer to you, than you think"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn statement and responded," I don't believe you, besides there is no one in school who would look at me in that way. All the guys are jerks"

Rachel than started to look out at the city lights and Finn joined in with her before saying towards her, "Maybe I can change your mind?

Rachel looked up at Finn with confusion and responded," Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing! See I knew you can trust me." Finn said with a smile on his face

Rachel let out a giggle and responded," Thanks for listening."

"No problem Rachel. So tell me why you are here looking at the sky?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I wasn't looking at the sky." Rachel responded with a smile

"Than what were you looking at?" Finn asked with confusion

"The City Lights!" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Really, cool! Hey Rachel I know a better view to see the city lights but before I show you, I got a question for you." Finn said with a smiled on his face before turning his attention towards her.

"Sure. Whatever you want! ", Rachel said as she continued to look at the lights.

"Will You Fly with Me?" Finn asked her.

Rachel turned towards Finn with confusion as she responds back," What do you mean by Fly with me?"

Finn gave her a smile before getting up from his spot. He turned towards Rachel before putting his left hand out for her to hold on to and looks at her with a smile.

"There is something about me that I would like for you to see. All you have to do is grab hold of my hand and follow me" Finn said.

Rachel wasn't sure if she could trust him enough to go with him. But her heart and brain was telling her that she should. Rachel grabs hold of his hand. Just one touch and Rachel would feel a sparks going through her fingers and into her body. She never had this feeling with any boy. Including her all time crush. Finn slowly pulled her up and started walking Rachel towards his car. Rachel noticed that Finn was a little bit taller than her, so Rachel had to put her head up so she could see his face more clearly.

"Where are you going to take me?" Rachel asked Finn as they started walking to his pickup truck.

Finn didn't look towards her, instead he responded in a kind voice," Some place that means the world to me. Plus I am also going to show you how to fly."

Rachel gave out a laugh as she responds back, "We can't fly."

Finn let out a laugh and said, "Not on our own. But there is a way for us to fly."

Rachel gave another confuse face expression towards Finn as they buckled themselves inside the car. Finn started the car and the small mixture of sand and air lifted up from the road as Finn started to drive. After about fifteen minutes, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She now sees only a sea of trees in both sides of the road.

"I hope you are not kidnapping me." Rachel says in an annoyed tone as she continued to look outside the car's window.

Finn gave a fake shock expression and responded, "I would never do that."

Rachel just let out a giggle before responding," So how much longer do you have to drive to get to our destination?"

"Do worry about it." Finn said as he continued to keep his eyes on the road.

Rachel fell asleep as Finn continued to drive. Once Finn put the car in parking, Rachel woke up from the drive to find herself in front of the airplane parking lot. Rachel unbuckled herself out of the car while Finn went to the other side of his car. He opened the car door for Rachel and got hold of Rachel's hand. Rachel accepted his hand and was taken out of his car gently. Rachel looked around to find different types of airplanes.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked with confusion as she looked out towards the airplanes.

Finn started walking to a two seated yellow airplane that looked similar to a red baron. Rachel followed behind while making sure not to run into any of the other airplanes.

"Rachel's there is something about me that no one knows. And I want you to be the first one to know." Finn said with a proud smile on his face.

"And what is that?" Rachel asked as she saw Finn getting near the airplane.

At first Finn's comment didn't click. But then Rachel saw Finn opening the airplane's door entrance for her, that's when she realized what Finn was talking about.

"You're a pilot!" Rachel says in shock tone.

Finn smiles at Rachel's comment as he responds back, "Yes I am. So will you fly with me?"

Rachel was worried about going in to the airplane with Finn. She just met Finn and wasn't sure if she can trust him enough. Plus she wasn't really in a good mood to be anywhere. Finn noticed how uncomfortable she was and was worried that his plan to make her notice him would fall apart. Part of him wanted to give up. The reason why is because Finn could tell that Rachel didn't seem to be interested in him. The other part of Finn told him that he should keep going. After all, he finally got the courage to talk to her. It's not like; he would get a second chance with Rachel.

Finn let out a desperate sigh before responding, "I promise it will help you with all your problems. Plus you get a better view of the City Light before the sun comes up."

"Thanks Finn but I am not sure about this." Rachel says towards him with fear.

"Can you trust me?" Finn asks as he puts his hand out for her to hold."

Part of Rachel wanted to say no but her heart told her yes. She was happy that Finn was being an amazing person towards her.

Rachel got hold of Finn's hand and said, "Promise me that nothing will happen to me."

Finn gave Rachel a smile and responded "Don't worry. As long as you are with me, I won't let anything happen to you. So are you ready?"

Rachel let out a sight, gave Finn a smile and responded, "Okay. I will go."

Finn was happy and said "Rachel. I will assure you. You will feel like you are flying."

Rachel gave out a giggle and responded, "Are you sure about that."

"I will assure you." Finn said before helping Rachel up to her seat.

And Just like Finn said Rachel felt like she was flying. She could see the whole city from here. It was like she was bird. Now she knows why Finn likes to drive his airplane. The only question is, why is he showing her.

"Wow. I can't believe it. How come you never told anyone about your skills in driving an airplane?" Rachel asked as she continued to look out the window.

"The reason why is because there is no one in my life that I could trust." Finn said as he continued to keep his eyes on the sky.

Rachel turned towards Finn's direction and gave him a confuse expression before asking, "Than why did you tell me? I only met you today."

Finn gave Rachel a smile and responded, "Well I know I can trust you with my secret. Plus there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked while Finn started to bring the airplane towards a run a way.

"Wait a second." Finn said as he directed the plane towards the floor.

The plane made a perfect landing. Finn took a breath in and out as he made up his mind. He is going to tell her how he felt. He didn't have that much time left. Soon the sun will be coming out from the sky and the stars will disappear. He either tells her now or never.

"Rachel, I have feelings for you. I have liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know you won't say it back. But know that you can fly with me at any time you want."

Rachel gets close to Finn and gives him a kiss. Finn returned the kiss and couldn't believe that Rachel was in his arms. At last, he got her to notice him.

After their passionate kiss, Rachel gave out a huge smile and responds back, "You make me feel so special tonight Finn. And I would love to give you a chance. I never want to be with any else but you. And I also want you to know. I will always fly with you. All you have to do is ask."

Finn gave her a smile and said, "My life is complete with you by my side Rachel. All you have to do is fly with me."


End file.
